


Grim Hope

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, its helltime kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: It was a beautiful night for Laslow.





	

  _Beautiful_ , was the first thought that occupied his mind.  
  
 The stars were a beautiful blanket of twinkles and sparkles. Clouds were absent from the night sky, providing such a glorious sight that could send anyone in awe. It didn’t rain tonight, yet the chilly breeze was enough to send a soothing shiver on his skin. His body felt relaxed at the feel of soft grass caressing his palms. His heart eased slowly at the sight of the stars.  
  
 Deep brown eyes blinked once, twice, at nothing in particular. Soft pink lips were pulled to a straight line. Only his lower lip twitched just the slightest by the nibble of his teeth. In and out and in and out he breathed carefully, letting the cool air cleanse his lungs.  
  
 Hilariously enough, he still found it quite hard to breathe.   
  
 Deep brown eyes caught the sight of a single star; it shined the brightest; it twinkled the most. Head lazily tilted to the left, he let his gaze burned at the single gleam.  
  
 “Just like her…” The words slurred out without a thought.  
  
 Dark pupils shrunk momentarily. The single beat of his heart increased a breath.   
  
 “Ahah…” Mouth finally parted open – Gods, his lips felt dry – Laslow cocked his head up into the dark sky. “It’s been so long, hasn’t it?” The question lulled so faintly, so weakly. Legs that had been crossed for the past 15 minutes were then stretched and bent to his chest. Fingers twitched on the soft grass, then arms slowly brought up to wrap around his lower legs.   
  
 “How are you…?” Chin rested on his kneecaps, Laslow dropped his gaze to the lake before him. “How many years has it been? 10? 50? 100 maybe?” Chuckles slipped out, yet his heart twisted. “Do you still remember me, I wonder?”  
  
 The reflection in the lake was unbearable, so he looked back to the night sky.  
  
 “I remember you…” The twitch in his lower lip became obvious. “I always…always remember you…” The corners of his eyes burned and itched. “It’s been getting quite hard to forget you nowadays, to be honest.”  
  
 The faint laughter shook through clenched teeth.  
  
 “I wo-nder-” A sharp breath was held inside his lungs, “-what will you say if you see me right n-ow?” In and out, and in and out, he slowly regained his composure. “I wonder…” Right hand shakily moved to his head. “Will you be sad that my hair isn’t wh- _ite_ anymore?” Trembling fingers curled around the tuff of soft, grey hair. “Will you…Will you ruffle it like before…?”  
  
 He tugged and pulled softer, then harder, then froze completely as he bumped his forehead to his kneecaps.   
  
 “I’m an idiot…” The heavy feeling in his chest didn’t go away. “I…I really a-am a fool…” White teeth clenched hard behind trembling, tight lips.  
  
 His arms dropped weakly beside him. Vision obscured by the dark gap between his knees and chest, Laslow slowly took a deep breath and fluttered his eyes shut.  
  
 It was then he realized it was a truly a mistake of the night.  
  
 He still remembered her smile. He still remembered her laugh. From the simple flutter of her eyelashes to the cute habit of nipping the insides of her lips when she’s nervous, Laslow remembered all of them. Years had long passed since he truly last saw her, but his heart ached, ripped, burned at every lingering memory as if she was in front of him.   
  
 It was unbearable.  
  
 He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to hop back to his feet and find someone, anyone, to distract himself from this horrendous feeling. Even if it’s Selena nagging at him or Marx lecturing him, even if it was the dead of night and almost everyone was peacefully asleep, Laslow needed the comfort, the reassurance that this pain wouldn’t linger, that this pain would just be a numb, bitter feeling in due time.  
  
 But it wasn’t a numb, bitter feeling. It was an agonizing feeling. An unbreathable feeling. An overbearing emotion that was the equivalent of someone puncturing his chest and squishing his pumping, bleeding heart with a scorching, iron fist.  
  
 “It hurts…” And yet a disgusted chuckle slithered out. “Ah…it really hurts…” Head still heavily rested on his knees, Laslow limply dragged his right hand to a heavily beating chest.  
  
 His eyes were still squeezed shut. “E-Every day…” Words were mixed with quiet gasps. “Every…day my heart broke…” Trembling, twitching fingers clutched where his heart screamed. “My…M-My heart br _oke-_ ” A sob finally cracked in between, “-terribly from missing you so…so…much…” Lips parted and quivering poorly, Laslow finally fluttered his eyes open.  
  
 Deep pools of crimson spiralled in each iris.  
  
 He could still see her. He could see hear her.  
  
 “Because I wa-as an idiot…” His shoulders slumped. “I…” His shoulders shook. “I w-was a horrible fool…”  
  
 It was for the best, he assured himself once. It was better that she didn’t know how he felt about her. It was better that she was being left in the dark. It wouldn’t hurt her. It would only hurt him, and he didn’t mind that. What mattered was her happiness. What mattered was her smile becoming the last thing he ever saw.  
  
 He only wished he could see her smile one more time.  
  
 “Aaaaah….” The corners of his mouth twitched to feel tears trickling down. “I’d rather die…” A bitter smile grew wider and wider at the grim wish. Crimson eyes slowly dimming down to a pair of deep browns, Laslow slowly shook his head before looking up at the lake.  
  
 To see such a pitiful, crestfallen reflection in the lake’s surface, Laslow only closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto his kneecaps.  
  
  _Lucina…_ was the only thought that haunted his mind.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> one of my mutuals asked for a 'id rather die' lucigo prompt and really. i have no self control.
> 
> also [click here](http://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com/post/155970003135/sexysilverstrider-he-can-never-forget-about-her) for relatable funsies :3c


End file.
